


lambs become lions

by orphan_account



Series: Brutalia Bingo 2019-2020 [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Robin Hood Fusion, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-06 02:01:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21218711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Bruce sets out to rob Ra's al Ghul of his fortune, but he finds something far more precious in the man's house.For the Brutalia Bingo prompt: "thief"





	lambs become lions

Bruce doesn’t know what possibly made him think that this was a good idea.

Well, no. That’s a lie. He knows exactly what it was. Pride. Bruce’s stupid, selfish pride had managed to convince him that he’d be able to steal the fortune of one of the richest men in the Kingdom.

Now, Bruce is not self-effacing by any means. He knows that he has considerable skills. After all, he had managed to rob Lord Elliot and get away with it. A heist that had earned Bruce his reputation, as well as gotten a considerable bounty put on his head. However, Ra’s al Ghul is a different story.

The locks on the house had been fairly easy to pick, but Bruce had realized too late they were connected to an alarm. Bruce has managed to defeat the first round of guards, but he hasn’t gotten away unharmed.

Bruce clutches his injured arm closer to his chest, ignoring the steadily growing splotch of blood on his sleeve. He considers turning back, but he’s in too deep now to turn back. He’ll just have to deal with Alfred’s lecture later.

Bruce can imagine the conversation now.

“And furthermore,” Alfred would say, “I know all about your ‘mission,’ but I must insist you not take such big risks, Master Bruce.”

“I’m not a Master of anything anymore Alfred. I do wish you would stop calling me that.” Bruce will reply as he has so many times before.

“I daresay your parents would have something different to say about that.” Then both Alfred and Bruce will go quiet. Even after all these years, it still hurts Bruce to think about his parents.

Bruce hears a voice and then footsteps, getting closer to his hiding spot. He looks around desperately. The nook he’s in is good for initial concealment, but will not hide him if someone is close. He’s beginning to think that he’ll be caught, and doubtless turned over to the King’s authorities, when he spots it. 

Across the hall, almost completely covered by darkness, is a door. It’s plain, made of wood. No light shines from beneath it.

Bruce takes a deep breath and dashes to it. He opens the door and slips inside, closing it almost soundlessly behind him.

Bruce is so busy being relieved that he doesn’t even notice the other occupant of the room.

“Hello,” a soft voice says, “What are you doing here?”

Bruce jolts in surprise. He stands up quickly and winces. He had forgotten about his injured arm. 

He looks toward the bed. Sitting there is a woman. She seems way too calm for what the situation would warrant. Even in the darkness, Bruce can tell that the woman is more intrigued than panicked.

“Who are you?” Bruce asks. He goes over his knowledge of Ra’s al Ghul’s relations, but comes up short. The man is notoriously secretive. Yet another reason why Bruce is foolish for trying to pull this off.

The woman laughs then. It’s surprisingly melodic. It may be the blood loss, but in that moment, Bruce feels he could spend hours hearing her laugh. “Shouldn’t I be asking the questions? After all, you’re the one who’s here, in my room, where you don’t belong.”

Bruce opens his mouth to say something. Defend himself maybe. Although there’s not much of a defense for his actions. But at that moment, there’s a knock on the door. A rough voice calls, “Lady Talia. Have you seen any sort of intruder pass by?”

The woman - Lady Talia - smiles, teeth flashing in the dark. She makes a complicated gesture with her eyes that seems to imply  _ “I won’t tell if you don’t.” _

“I’m afraid I haven’t.” Lady Talia calls. There’s the sound of footsteps as the person moves on.

“Why did you do that?” Bruce asks. It doesn’t make sense. He’s seen many strange things in his life, but never a noble who would willingly hide a thief.

“I suppose I’m intrigued,” Lady Talia says, “It’s not every man who has the courage to break into my Father’s house.”

Father. Lady Talia is Ra’s al Ghul’s daughter. Bruce can hear a timer in his head, counting down the number of days he has left to live. 

Lady Talia laughs that wonderful laugh. “There’s no need to look like that. I’ve already shown I’m not going to turn you in. Now if you would grant me the honor of your identity.”

“I am the Bat.” Bruce says simply. He knows he doesn’t have to explain further. Everyone in the Kingdom knows of him.

“You mean that vigilante figure? Who steals money from the rich to give to the poor?” Bruce nods. “Oh, how delightful!”

That… was not the response Bruce expected to hear. Nobles aren’t excited to see him. They’re  _ scared _ . Scared because they know that Bruce is aware of what they do. How they exploit their subjects and cheat the system to get money. Even though they’re already richer than God.

But Lady Talia doesn’t look frightened. She isn’t begging for her life or crying out to her guards. She just looks enthusiastic for some reason.

Bruce is about to ask exactly what she’s so happy about, when a sharp pain runs through his arm. He feels blood drip down and land on the floorboards, probably irreversibly staining them.

Lady Talia must notice something, since Bruce can see her eyes widen in the dim light from the moon. “Come over here.” She hisses.

Bruce walks over cautiously. He has no idea what she’s planning. 

When Bruce gets close to her, Lady Talia grabs his uninjured arm and pulls him down. She grabs a few strips of cloth from her bedside table and starts wrapping his arm with them. She ties them tight but not painfully so. It seems that she has had some experience with it.

When it’s done, she doesn’t fully release Bruce’s arm. “Thank you.” Bruce says, for lack of anything else.

“Let me come with you.” Lady Talia whispers. And this must be why she’d been so eager to see him.

“No.” Bruce says. He works alone. He can’t afford to put anyone else in danger.

“You don’t understand,” Lady Talia says, “My father is not a kind man.” This is the first time tonight she’s ever looked anything less than composed.

And Bruce would never leave someone in a situation like that, especially when they’re asking for his help. But, “It’s dangerous.”

“I can fend for myself,” Her smile is almost wicked. Bruce never wants to be on her bad side.

Bruce wants to discuss this more, but at that moment there’s a loud knock on the door. The guards must have somehow found out that Bruce is in Lady Talia’s room.

“Lady Talia! Let us in immediately.” A different voice from earlier calls.

Lady Talia is giving Bruce an imploring look. He can’t make this decision, not now.

“I-” He starts.

Lady Talia’s face falls. Bruce hates to see it. “I see,” She says, voice dangerously even, “Then go.” She lets go of his arm and turns away.

The banging on the door is getting louder. Bruce looks between Lady Talia and the window he’ll have to escape from. In that moment he knows what he needs to do. He strides over to the window and pushes it open. He puts one step out the window before looking back at Talia.

“Coming?”

With that one word, Lady Talia’s whole demeanor changes. She jumps up and runs over to him. She’s close enough now that Bruce can finally see her face. She is extraordinarily breathtaking. 

Bruce smiles and is about to turn away when he feels Lady Talia grab his arm. He gives her a questioning look. 

Lady Talia only smiles. She stands on her tip-toes and kisses him. It’s short, but in that moment Bruce feels his entire world reorient. When he pulls away, Bruce can feel himself blushing.

There will be time to get to know each other. To learn each other’s dreams and desires. To fall in love. They have time, and Bruce means to enjoy every second of it. 

As the guards break through the door, Bruce and Lady Talia clamber out the window. Their hands are clasped tightly together, as if they intend to never let go.


End file.
